User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 18
Episode 18: Hydra's Plan As Blake approach the location of the Delta Team, Emma show both surprised and concerned about Blake's behavior, James otherwise shows a normal reaction in response, Causing confusion to Emma. While Julie rests in the helicopter. Emma: Blake! What the hell happened back there? Blake: Nothing to worry about Emma, Anyway let's focus on the missing teams case. James: Yeah... talking about that what's happening out there? Why so many teams missing? Blake: I already know who is behind this. James: And who would be? Julie: Hydra. Emma: You are kidding right? Blake: No, she is right. I was about to say this. Emma: Why do you guys think that Hydra is behind all this? Blake: Just pay attention, a ton of missing teams disappeared one after another. Emma: But Hydra can't attack multiple places at once. Blake: Hydra actually can, this thing power is to control other Aragamis telepathically. I can feel him try to dig into my mind right now. Emma: Why? James: Blake is most part Aragami, Emma. He just look like a normal human. Blake: Yes, but it seems that the human part of my brain is preventing Hydra from entering into my mind. That can give us an advantage. James: How? Blake: While Hydra is trying to control me, i can see a blurred location of where it is since it's transmission provides not only a input but a... James: ...Output, i understand what you are saying but we can't confront Hydra while we are trying to rescue the Delta Team. Blake: I will not use the information to fight against it, but to avoid it. This way we can rescue the other teams and get back alive. Emma: We've arrived. The group disembark the helicopter encountering a foggy landscape, while the wander in the area in the search for Team Delta they encounter a large amount of Aragami walking toward the north and they get sighted but, the Aragamis continue to walk ignoring them. Emma: ... Wha-at is happening??? Blake: They passed by us like we were invisible. James: I have a clue. Blake: And what it is? James: look at them, their eyes are completly empty. It's like they are hypnotized... Blake: Gahhh! Emma: Blake? Are you okay? Blake: The... Hydra signal is getting stronger, we are near it. '''Lupus: Blake, Why did you left me at the helicopter?' 'Blake: Because it seems that if i use you, i active my Aragami part and it could be dangerous on this mission, until i control it i will use my old God Arc.' 'Lupus: Your God Arc, it is a little hesitant don't it?' 'Blake: What you mean?''' James: Hey guys, look there! Blake: Huh? Emma: A crashed chopper! And then, they approach at the crashed helicopter. But when they arrive the helicopter, they realizes that there is no one there, Blake then notice a sudden change on some Aragami behavior and some of them are separating from the others going to another direction, and Blake decide to go investigate, Julie follow Blake to see what he is doing. Julie: Blake! Blake: What? Julie: Why are you separating yourself from us? Blake: I just noticied that something strange is happening with the Aragami. Look there and you will see. Julie: Some of them are splitting up? Why? Blake: I guess Hydra has just found something, it could be the Team Delta. Julie: But if it is true, how it did localized them? Blake: It is maybe their God Arc's but, since they send a low and flickering signal and that is not enough to get their location. The only way to Hydra locate them is ... damn. Julie: What is the only way left? James: If a Aragami has sighted them. Emma: What?! if that is true we must go after them before its too late! Blake: Ok, let's hurry. While the group go to rescue Team Delta from a possible Aragami assault, Team Beta has just found the survivors that they were looking for but also found trouble, a pair Caligulas was attacking the group and the only God Eater of the group was protecting them, but she was badly wounded and was loosing the battle, Caligula then traps the female God Eater and before Caligula give her a final strike, Paul intercepts the attack of Caligula. Paul: Karen, NOW! Karen use her Boost Hammer to throw the Caligula away, after that Korsky and Kinia take the wounded God Eater to a safe place. Korsky: Hey! Are you allright? ???: Yes, i guess, thanks for saving me out there. Korsky: No problem but, Kinia can you stay here with her while i rescue the remaining survivors? Kinia: Stay here? Why? Korsky: She is bleeding too much and i need you here to take care of her. You are the the best medic of the group after all. Kinia: Ok, i guess, but please... take care of Paul. Korsky: Tsc. Korsky then depart in the direction of the battle to help Paul and Karen in fiercily battle against the pair of Caligula's, While that Blake and cia are in the search for Team Delta but then, they suddenly hear noises and then... ???: Gaaaahhhhhh!!! Emma: Did you guys heard it? Blake: It's Calvin! Let's Hurry! Right after this, Blake, James, Emma and Julie run to help Calvin but when there they also found Dmitry, and they found a dreadful scene, the Calvin's corpse. Emma: Oh my... Julie: Is he dead? Dmitry: Yes, unfortunately... Blake: Mayra?! Dmitry?! What the hell is happening? Dmitry: Harris.... Harris happened... James: What you mean? Dmitry: A Aragami broke his armlet, he transformed into a Aragami. Blake: What? Dmitry: And that is not all, they was focusing attacks at our armlets! But when Harris transformed they stopped, they are only trying to kill us now. Emma: Is Mayra ok? Dmitry: She is knocked out but she will survive. Blake: Ggggr... Emma: Blake? Blake are you okay? Blake: I.. am.. Hydra is trying to... get.. inside of my head again... James: I guess i already know their plan Julie: And what is? James: Hydra can only control Aragami correct? Blake: Yes, that is it. James: And can not just control Aragami's but, it can access it's memory correct? Blake: Correct, but why are you asking this now? James: Emma, before the Teams disappearence one member signal of each team disappeared before the others right? Emma: Yes. How did you know that? James: And that would mean that their armlets had been cutted aswell isn't it? Blake: You dont mean that Hydra is... James: Precisely Blake. They are transforming the Team members in purpouse to get the Underground City's location! Blake: Can we stop it? James: Yes, To Hydra the mind of Aragami transformed God Eaters are harder to access, in the middle time we stop it either by curing them or... killing them... A sudden earthquake happens around the world along with a red flash, noticing that, both team realizes that Lucifer awakening is closer but, in Team Beta's side of the conflict they notice a strange behavior in the pair of Caligula's. After that a sudden flash cover the pair of Caligula's: Paul: What the hell is happening? Korsky: The Caligula's are... Transforming?! HQ.... We have a problem! Continue... Category:Blog posts